Consilio et Animis
by DragonWilliams
Summary: Loki is sent to Midgard as a human completely forgetting who he is. He's created a happy, brand new life with his dog Fenris, who he can't really remember finding, living under the name: Thomas Gabriel. Tony Stark happens to find 'Tom' working in a cafe in NYC and can't really place where he's seen the polite, curly, haired blonde before. [ON HIATUS]


**Consilio et Animis**

**(by Wisdom and Courage)**

**Own nothing**

**A/N**: I needed to write something, well, a little nicer other than _Condemned into Everlasting Redemption, _that is my baby but I'm having a wittle break. SO HERE HAVE SOME HUMOUR and a little less Loki whump. Going to continue and all that jazz. YAY happy Amnesia!Loki. I'm sure it's been done before (shit loads) but I felt like contributing. YAY.

Got the idea from the beautiful work of** teejaystumbles** on da Tumblr.

_After being brought back to Asgard after the Avengers Loki gets stripped of his powers by Odin, who is really very not amused by all that Loki has done on Midgard. Because Loki is Loki and loves being a sarcastic, accusing, still slightly mad, bad-mouthed bitch, Odin looses his temper and hits him pretty hard around the head, sending him down to Earth again to live as a human and see what happens. Loki looses all his memories due to the hit and fall and can't remember even his name. He manages to settle in in a new life. He meets nice people who help him. He works at a café. When he's not pranking him he's flirting with his co-worker, and is genuinely happy. _  
_Until one day a certain billionaire playboy philanthropist Loki doesn't remember to have ever met before walks into his café and proceeds to try and rip his head off - after finishing his coffee (because it was too good to waste dammit)._

I've tweaked a few things added some stuff but the ^^^ main idea. Beautiful, beautiful work.

* * *

The walk to the cafe was always good. Especially in autumn in New York, well Manhattan to be more specific. He still wasn't that great with New York or anywhere to be honest. Tom always walked to cafe near Korea Town; it wasn't very far from his stingy apartment which he didn't really mind.

He did kind of liked the apartment; he was allowed to keep his dog Fenris which was a bonus. Fenris himself was an excellent dog, always there for him to talk to. Tom didn't really remember when he got Fenris. The only thing he did remember about his loyal companion was that their meeting was mutual, both saving each other.

Tom had a rough time a while ago, not that he remembered it or anything but he remembers finding Fenris and Fenris finding him. Whatever happened to him left Tom scarred. A nasty scar running down his temple to his eye was all that was a reminder of not remembering.

The people he'd been working with for the past year or so had gotten used to the fact and also the bouts of forgetfulness on his part. One moment he'd be making a coffee and the next for a split second he'd be lost in thought.

He didn't work at Starbucks or any sort fast food outlet; he just worked at a simple corner shop café that always smelt of cinnamon and fresh coffee. He liked it, it was calm and some of the regulars rather enjoyed Tom's antics and mischief. They also enjoyed Fenris, seeing as that bloody dog seemed to follow him everywhere.

The city streets were busy as always but the chaos of the city soothed Tom somehow, maybe because it was all organised.

He eventually got to the café, Fenris following behind. Some people were a little anxious at first whenever they met the fluffy behemoth, a 150 pound dog was something some might've feared but really, the shepherd husky mix was very docile plus he was great for security.

After Tom's little walk from his apartment he finally got to the café. Harrison or Harry to his friend (i.e. Tom) was working already at the register. Tom went inside to get ready while Fenris decided to sit on the bench out front, he did that sometimes.

"Not coming in buddy?" Tom asked before he went into work.

The dog gave a small bark in confirmation and sat by the concrete bench that sat outside.

"Suite yourself," he said flippantly as he went inside.

The door opened and he breathed in deep the smell of freshly made coffee.

"Dude what happened to your hair?" was the first thing Harry asked as Tom got in the door.

"What do you mean," he knew exactly what he meant.

"It's… well it's blonde," he replied confusion written on his face.

Tom chuckled, "Thanks Harry I didn't notice that."

"How the hell did you manage to get so… blonde? Your hair is pitch black."

Tom looked at his reflection on the coffee machine. Last night he'd decided to colour his hair for some reason, something deep down told him that he needed to distance himself from black hair. His hair was short, curly and now blonde.

Tom gave a smirk, "magic."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So do you like it?" he asked moving his head side to side checking the curls and the blonde.

"It suits you for some strange reason," he said slightly put out.

"Oh, you're just jealous I can pull it off," he replied with a pout.

"Whatever."

Tom gave a laugh.

Harrison was a year or so older than him, he was he was also short, which made Tom laugh because it made him the go to guy for getting stuff down off of shelves.

"Don't go mocking me dear, Harrison, you might find it hard to acquire things that are a little too high for your short stature when I don't feel like helping," he said with a mischievous look.

Harrison mocked hurt, "Oh, low blow, giraffe. Good thing you got that sexy accent of yours or otherwise I might just punch you," he said with his very New Yorker accent.

Tom just poked out a tongue, "I'm sure yours is doing wonders for you," he added with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes, "Shut up. Your voice just makes everything seem inferior."

Tom gave a wink, "That was the plan," he then chuckled.

Harrison just rolled his eyes.

Across the road everyone was queuing into a new Starbucks. Like tumours they were popping up everywhere. At least people still came here; it was nice to know some people still liked the smaller businesses.

The day was in full swing people coming and going. The day was pretty normal until someone unexpected, in a grey suit, walked through the door.

xOx

He was hiding to be perfectly honest. Hiding from Pepper, she was trying to force him to go to some boring board meeting. Nobody forces Tony Stark into a boring meeting. He fled, not really, he just went for a walk.

It was lunch time and he was surprised he was up at all on a Saturday. Coffee is what he needed. Tony noticed as he walked down the street that there was a Starbucks. However it was full. He didn't like Starbucks that much anyway, always getting his coffee wrong. There was a small café across the road from it, so he headed for that one.

Tony got close to place and noticed a monster of a dog sitting outside with no leash. Tony froze for a split second the carefully walked in front of it, eyeing the dog as he passed and the dog did the same. That wasn't creepy or slightly frightening at all.

He went inside, the ding of the door ringing out. The place was quaint and smelt of cinnamon and good coffee. Good. Some people were eyeing him with awe and confusion, as he went to the register.

"What's with the bear?" Tony asked looking out of the window.

"Oh, um, he comes here a lot of the time," a short man answered behind the register.

"It looks like a wolf. Is it bitey?" He said cautiously still watching the dog.

"Not a wolf and not a biter, far from it actually," came the same thick New Yorker accent, "One of the workers owns the dog," he added.

"Nice to know," he said turning to the server. Tony looked over his glasses (which he seemed to wear everywhere), "And who's the midget?" he said jokingly looking at the guy that was about 4'9.

The guy at the register just rolled his eyes, "What can I get for you?"

"Cappuccino," he looked at the small display fridge that held an assortment of cakes, "And surprise me with something from there," he added pointing at the display.

The guy at the register nodded and went to talk to someone one out back, meanwhile mumbling something about people always commenting on his height.

"Come on Tom, gotta work."

Tony went to sit down the end of the café. He heard a ding and turned to see the giant dog walking in going to lie down up front in the corner. He had a feeling the dog was watching him.

Tony watched as the two workers (which was weird) go on about their job. The other guy was a foot if not more, taller than the short guy with brown hair. It made for an interesting pair. The taller one was lanky and from the look of it had a penchant for green; wearing a deep green pair of pants and a v neck with his sleeves rolled up. Despite being rather skinny he did look rather fit – and why the hell was he ogling a waiter.

Tony started playing with his phone to get as a distraction. Pepper had called X amount of times, geez that woman didn't want to give him a break. It wasn't like the meeting was important or anything and it wasn't like he even cared.

There was some music playing in the small café that gave it a bit of atmosphere. 'Friday I'm in Love' started to play and the taller one started dancing a bit behind the counter. The shorter one crossed his arms and looked at him in mock derision. That made the taller one to be more obvious.

"_It's Friday, I'm in love_," he sang on key and rather well, "_Saturday, wait and Sunday always comes too late but Friday, never hesitate..." _

"Shut up Tom," the shorter one said.

'Tom' gave a laugh, that was, well… rather adorable. Bad Tony, he mentally slapped himself again, "Harrison, you're just jealous I can dance _and_ sing," that voice was a little familiar.

'Harrison' just huffed. Tony gave a silent chuckle.

Tom went back out the back and a moment later came out with a plate of meat and maneuvererd his way around the tables and placed it in front of the large dog that seemed eager to receive such a treat. He sat up from his lounging looking all happy and let his tongue loll out of his mouth.

Harrison had finished the coffee and brought it over with what looked like a blueberry muffin. He placed it down on the table and looked rather hesitant. He was looking a little nervous now, like he'd just realised who he was serving.

Tony looked at him over his glasses, "Yes?"

"Um, nothing. I'll just… yeah," he quickly went back to the counter.

Tom was still fussing over the dog, cooing and talking to him in a different language apparently. He eventually finished his friendly interactions with the wolf sitting in the corner of the café and went to wash his hands.

Tony took a sip of the coffee and it was rather nice better than Starbucks. The tall waiter came back out and started to clear away some tables. He started clearing a table near Tony and he saw the side of his face.

"Wow what happened to you face?" he asked rather curious.

He turned around and crossed his arms, "For a stranger, your subtlety is amazing," he said sarcastically.

Tony paled. This stranger looked very familiar but very different at the same time.

He must've seen something in Tony's face, "Are you ok?"

Tony was snapped out of his thought, "Hmm? Um you just look very familiar."

He relaxed a bit, "I don't think I've met you before," he said with a smile. The smile seemed familiar as well.

"You sure because your face looks familiar."

"Pretty sure," he said with a nod, "Tell me what you think of the muffin," he added with a charming grin, "Apologies for the confusion," he headed back into the kitchen.

Something was rather suss and Tony couldn't put his finger on it. The dog looked like it was about to murder him; hunched over and staring down the billionaire. He took a bite of the muffin as he stared back – and oh my god, the muffin was amazing.

"Hey, giant poodle come back here," Tony called out with a mouth full of muffin. He wanted to talk with the lanky stranger for a strange reason.

Tony heard a laugh come from the register. He came back with a raised eyebrow and looking slightly irritated.

"Wow that worked. Anyway the muffin is good, like, really good," he said with a shrug.

The stranger's features were still for a moment then they lit up making unusually green eyes sparkle, "That's good," Tony could see the short guy looking rather excited behind the counter, "Since you like the muffins you might enjoy coming back," he added with a with a smile.

"If they're this good I might have to pay you off," he said rather seriously, "What's with your friend, he looks like he needs to pee," Tony added peeking around Tom.

"I… uh, don't really know," he said furrowing his brows. He looked over his shoulder, "Harry what's got you so antsy?"

He looked shocked, "So you know who you're talking to?"

Tom shrugged, "No. Why, does it matter?" he turned to look back at the unassuming billionaire, "So who are you then?" he looked slightly awkward now, "Sorry I don't know you."

Whoever Tony was thinking this guy was he instantly threw that out the window. This guy was rather too nice.

Tony feigned shock, "Oh dear me," Tom just gave a shrug, "The names Tony Stark, residential genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," he held out a hand.

"Well I'm Thomas Gabriel but people just call me Tom," he said reaching to shake his hand.

They shook hands but Tom went rigid and froze letting go of Tony's hand. His eyes glassed over as if he was reliving something in his head. He snapped out of it in a few moments.

He noticed Tony's slightly worried look, "Sorry, head trauma does that," he said lightly pointing to the scar on his temple. Tony was about to mention something about it when Tom spoke up again, "I think my friend wants to meet," he said with a roll of his eyes and on cue the shorter guy came up.

"Harrison Schmidt," he said shaking Tony's hand with vigour, "Massive fan by the way."

"Isn't everyone," he said with his shit eating grin.

Tom looked thoroughly confused, "Am I missing something?"

Harrison looked at him incredulously, "Dude, you been here a year and you haven't heard of Tony Stark," Tom shook his head, "Iron Man," he shook his head again, "Dude, not good enough."

Tom just shrugged.

Tony just laughed.

The door dinged and an angry red head stood with murder on her mind, in the door way. Crap. The big wolf/dog thing barked at her. She twisted around the flash of a business suit and screamed as if she was being murdered. The dog stood up and barked louder. The red head screamed louder clutching at herself.

"Fenris, sitte!" Tom called out in a very authoritative voice.

The dog stopped barking but stared at the hyperventilating red head for a moment before sitting back down.

"I am extremely sorry," he said rushing to the dog, "Get," he said to Fenris, shooing him away into the kitchen, "I'm so sorry –"

The red head raised a hand to silence him, her chest heaving, "You better be careful or that bear will be put in the pound."

"That was a bit harsh, Pep," he said as he saw Tom's slightly hurt look.

"Don't you 'Pep' me you arrogant ass," she was fuming.

Tony took off his glasses and went to try and calm her.

"Uh, uh. Don't. You will come with me _now _or so help me god I'll be the one to bury you."

"Nobody likes an empty threat Pepper," there was that sarcastic grin again. Pepper looked at him like she was going to slap the smug off of his face.

He started walking up to her and to leave, "Oh come on, Pepper. I just went for a coffee," he whined.

"No, you tried to run," she called his bluff.

They were still bickering as they walked out of the café. He turned for a moment, "Nice meeting you two," then he left.

Tom and Harrison were left standing confused. Fenris decided to come out of the kitchen nuzzling at Tom's hand trying to apologise.

* * *

**MOAR OF THE THINGY WITH THE WORDS**: So how was that, not too retarded AND I REALISE THIS IS BEYOND OOC FOR LOKI but his new name is Tom and he looks like Magnus or fluffy blonde Hiddles (ALL THE FLUFFY HIDDLES (I want to touch it)). You see the dog harharhar. I see Loki with cats I thought it might be a nice change to see him with a dog (a very loyal, smart, wolf like dog), is there something with name and his son, meybeh (obviously). I personally am not biased towards any animal (love them all peeps) I've never had dogs but have had cats so don't shoot me.

Reviews feed my soul. Please. Not really but they're really nice and I'm always screaming out your love because I deserve to look like an arse.

Anyway bye :)


End file.
